


Damon's Daughter

by damonsgirl23



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dominance, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her break up with Edward in the forest Bella wants to go back home to her Father Damon and Uncle Stefan. Knowing she has two mates in Jasper Whitlock, and later Jeremy Gilbert. She wonders what she is going to do when her Father finds out about them and is being overprotective of her will he let her be with them despite her past coming back for her or not...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella is in the forest with Edward he stood before him waiting for him to say something to her. She hears him open his mouth he said, “It is time people are starting to get suspicious Carlisle cannot pass for thirty. Me and my family need to leave.”

She looks at him with hope and said, “Ok, I will go with you and your family I just have to make an excuse to Charlie.”

Edward looks at her with a frown he said, “No I do not want you to come.”

When Bella looks at him in pain she said, “You do not want me.”

Edward frowned and had a look of anger he said, “I don’t.”

Bella stared at him and said, “Well that changes things.”

She looks at him in pain she said, “When you say we…”

Edward looks at her with a stern expression and a frown he said, “I mean my family and myself.”

She frowned and knew she wanted to say something else to him she said, “okay.”

He knew he wanted to ask her for a favor he said, “If you can do me a favor for Charlie, don’t do anything stupid Bella.”

When she looks at him she said, “If this is about my soul you can have it I do not want it anymore.”

Edward looks at her with a glare he said, “It is not about your soul Bella I have no interest in you anymore, you were just a toy for me to play with.”

Bella frowns at him she said, “I will remember you Edward and your family I will never forget what you have done to me.”

When, Edward looks at her with a frown he said, “Your mind is like a sleeve you will forget about me and my family Bella. But I will promise you something in return you will not remember me and my family anymore or contact us.”

She looks at him in tears she said, “I have something I will need to tell you before you leave Edward.”

Edward frowned and sighed in anger he said, “What, do you have to tell me human.”

While she looks him in the eyes she decided to compel him she said, “You will forget about me and will never think to remember me when you’re with someone else you will feel pain and sorrow for what you did to me.”

When she notices he blinks and is making a run to leave she knows if he sees her again with his family she will have her revenge against him. Bella knew she should call her Daddy and Uncle Stefan to see if they can pick her up from the airport after she packs her stuff in her bedroom at Charlie's place when she heads back to his house.

She knew she would want to forget the memories of the Cullens in this town one way or another. Which can happen for her if her Daddy and Uncle Stefan pick her up from the airport after she goes there with her stuff in bags to Mystic Falls on an airplane.

Yet, Bella knew she would need to leave the forest and head back to Charlie’s she knows he is a family friend and has taken care of her since she left her family’s home back in Mystic Falls. She knew she would want to go back with her Daddy and Uncle Stefan to spend time with them.

Meanwhile back in Mystic Falls…

Damon is looking at the pictures of his daughter Isabella Maria Salvatore in the family photo album he knew he misses her and is hoping to hear from her again. He knows she is in Forks but hopes that she will contact him sometime or someday to know how she is while living with Charlie.

He has a feeling deep down that something must be up and a pain deep in his chest when he thinks about his daughter Isabella. He notices Stefan coming into the living room looking at him while he stares at her picture of when she was a little girl sitting on his lap.

He hears Stefan say, “you’re thinking about her again aren’t you Damon?’

Damon sighed he said, “Yes, I am little brother what’s it to you that I am thinking about my daughter.”

Stefan sighed he frowned and said, “Why don’t you just call her Damon you know we have her phone number.”

Damon understood what his little brother said he knew he should have thought of that. He pulls out his phone going through the contacts until he scrolled for her name and number he hit the talk button after clicking on her number waiting for her to pick up the phone to talk to him.

While in Forks Washington, Bella hears her cell-phone going off in her jeans pocket she pulls it out looking at the name and phone number. She realized the caller is her Daddy she smiled while wiping her tears away she said, “Hello Daddy.”

She hears her Daddy’s voice on the phone he said, “Hello Picola, how is my favorite girl.”

Bella smiles she said, “Daddy, I was wondering If you and Uncle Stefan could come and pick me up at the airport in Mystic Falls when I get there please I miss you.”

While she hears her Daddy tell her on the phone “Ok I will pick you up from the airport with your Uncle Stefan and we will see you soon baby girl.”

Bella said, “Sure Daddy I will look forward to seeing you and Uncle Stefan.”

She hears her Daddy say to her, “Alright Picola we will see you in a little bit be ready to pick you up from the airport bye baby girl.”

Bella told him, “Bye Daddy!”

When she closes her phone she realizes she is close to Charlie’s home she knows she needs to tell him that she is leaving and going to the airport. She knows what she will need to do when her Daddy and Uncle Stefan picks her up from the airport in Mystic Falls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her break up with Edward in the forest Bella wants to go back home to her Father Damon and Uncle Stefan. Knowing she has two mates in Jasper Whitlock, and later Jeremy Gilbert. She wonders what she is going to do when her Father finds out about them and is being overprotective of her will he let her be with them despite her past coming back for her or not...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 2

 

While in Mystic Falls…

 

Damon hung up on the phone when he was done talking with his daughter Isabella. Noticing Stefan looking at him and hearing the phone call. He knew that things would turn around once he picks up his daughter from the airport.

 

He figures something would turn around and end up happening to change. Once she is here in the boarding house with him and his little brother Stefan. 

 

Yet, Damon thought about what he can do when he brings his daughter home. He hopes that things will change for the better for her. He knows he will have to do a lot for his daughter once he finds out the news on why she is upset in Forks. He will want to do what is right for his daughter Bella.

 

Damon can find out what is bothering his daughter Bella when he goes to get her from the airport with Stefan. He knows that find out why she has cried on the phone and is upset while she talked to him. 

 

He will want to do what is right for his daughter Bella. If she is in trouble and does not tell him everything he will spank her ass.

 

He knows he will find out all he can from his daughter on what caused her heart to break and see that anyone who harmed her gets taken care of with Stefan's help. Damon, figures there is something that must have happened for his daughter Bella to be upset at least.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her break up with Edward in the forest Bella wants to go back home to her Father Damon and Uncle Stefan. Knowing she has two mates in Jasper Whitlock, and later Jeremy Gilbert. She wonders what she is going to do when her Father finds out about them and is being overprotective of her will he let her be with them despite her past coming back for her or not...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 3

Bella thought in her mind, on how she would need to get ready to make sure she has everything ready and say bye to Charlie and head to the airport. She knows she cannot wait to see her Dad, and Uncle Stefan at the airport when they pick her up from the airport in Mystic Falls.

 

She figures with holding back from telling him everything that he will not pry from her on what is really bothering her inside from her break-up with Edward. Bella understood how she will want to deal with things in some way to turn around and be calm and not upset while hoping to gt over her break-up with him since he dumped her in the woods a few minutes ago.

Yet, she would want to have things change one of these days and move on from the pain she has inside about the break-up with Edward. She knew she is not a pet of any kind for him and his family to desert her really messed her up a little bit.

Bella wonders if she will be able to move from the pain one of these days and about her feelings she held for Edward. Who he thought she did not mean anything to him other than a pet and toy for him and his family. 

She knows one thing and that is she will miss Jasper while feeling something like a pull to him. She understood that is making her feel pain but also incomplete because she has a pull to someone else.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her break up with Edward in the forest Bella wants to go back home to her Father Damon and Uncle Stefan. Knowing she has two mates in Jasper Whitlock, and later Jeremy Gilbert. She wonders what she is going to do when her Father finds out about them and is being overprotective of her will he let her be with them despite her past coming back for her or not...

Chapter 4

Bella thought in her mind, as she gets her things ready to pack her things in a duffle bag and two suitcases for her Dad and Uncle pick up from her. When they come to get her when they pick her up from inside the airport.

She knows something will have to happen for her to move on from the pain she feels from what Edward said to her and hopefully enjoy her life with her Dad and Uncle in Mystic Falls. Bella wishes for something to happen that can turn out good for her that she can be happy about when she gets there.

When, Bella finishes packing her bags she brings them downstairs and waits for Charlie to get home from work to talk to him about driving her to the airport. She knows she misses her Dad and Uncle Stefan a lot hoping that when she sees them again she can be happy.

Bella understood that she will fully move on from her pain someday when her pull to Jasper and someone else she will meet soon will be complete when she sees Jasper again. She knew when she does see him that she will be happy a lot in her life and not have to worry about pain anymore for she will be complete when she has her two mates with her.

While in Texas at Peter and Charlotte's Ranch...

Jasper is in his bedroom laying on his bed reading an old civil war book when he feels pain in his chest all of a sudden wondering what it is. He knows he must follow where the pain of the pull is coming from and see where it will lead him at for he knows he will do anything to make sure this person who can be his mate will be fine with him and the pain will stop. 

Yet, he knew ever since his divorce from the manipulative harpy bitch Alice when he caught her cheating on him with Edward. He knows he felt a pull to Bella Swan from her unique smell he can remember to what she looks like and how he misses her now from than.

He understands that he wishes to get to know her more and find her at least maybe following the pull realizing she is his mate but will be good for him. Jasper knows he will want to help her with the pain of what she must be feeling no matter what.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her break up with Edward in the forest Bella wants to go back home to her Father Damon and Uncle Stefan. Knowing she has two mates in Jasper Whitlock, and later Jeremy Gilbert. She wonders what she is going to do when her Father finds out about them and is being overprotective of her will he let her be with them despite her past coming back for her or not...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 5

Bella drives herself to the airport with her bags sitting next to her on the seat of her truck Charlie got for her. She knows she will want to get there early since she bought her ticket online and pick it up and head on the plane with her bags to Mystic Falls.

She knows once she gets to Mystic Falls after being on her flight her Dad and Uncle Stefan will be there to get her from the airport to take her home. She arrives at the airport in Port Angeles after parking the truck, she walks inside with her bags heading towards the ticket counter to pick up her ticket and get on the plane.

Bella grabs her ticket from the counter at the desk she looks to the time on her phone. Realizing she needs to get on the plane she heads with her bags to the plane to take off heading towards home. 

She walks down the long hallway handing her ticket over the stewardess, grabbing her bags will quick she takes her ticket back from her to find a seat on the airplane in first class. She wonders what her Dad and Uncle Stefan are doing right now and if they are waiting for her at the airport when she gets there.

While in Mystic Falls at their airport...

Damon and his little brother Stefan are sitting down on seats waiting for when the plane that his daughter is on to come into landing for her to be here. He knows he will want to find out who has hurt her and make sure they pay after he finds out what is wrong with her.

He turns to his little brother with a smirk and said, “So saint Stefan want to call Elena and tell her your going to be late to pick her up for your date tonight.”

Stefan looks at him and said, “Why, when she already knows I am with you at the airport but she does not know who it is we are meeting here though because it is not my story to tell her.”

Damon looks at his brother and said, “Good she does not need to know a lot about what happens in my life and I would like to keep her from it. She can be too nosey sometimes I do not know how you handle her Stefan.”

Both turn realizing the time of the flight his daughter is on has arrive they stood up waiting to see her and take her back home with them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her break up with Edward in the forest Bella wants to go back home to her Father Damon and Uncle Stefan. Knowing she has two mates in Jasper Whitlock, and later Jeremy Gilbert. She wonders what she is going to do when her Father finds out about them and is being overprotective of her will he let her be with them despite her past coming back for her or not...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 6

Bella walks into the Mystic Falls airport with her carryon bag looking around for her Dad and Uncle Stefan when she spots them waving her over. She immediately runs straight towards them seeing her Dad open his arms for her she wraps her arms around him giving him a huge hug.

She pulls back after he gives her a kiss on her forehead and turns to give her Uncle Stefan a hug while he gives her one back and gives her a kiss on her cheek. She smiles at them then thought of the memories of Forks and frowned not sure what to do about explaining to her Dad and Uncle Stefan about what happened to her in Forks.

She knew he Dad will be upset at her if she tells him her ex-boyfriend was a cold one who broke her heart and was emotionally abusive towards her. She sees him looking at her with a serious expression on his face knowing that something is going to happen to her if she does not tell him.

Damon wonders why his beautiful daughter is sad and has a frown on her face. He knows there must be something wrong as he decided that maybe when their at home she can tell him what happened to her. 

He wants to find out what has happened to her while she was away yet hoping its nothing to bad that he will not have to spank her and ground her for. Yet, he will do it if he finds out she has done something bad or something bad was done to her that caused her to be sad that she is not telling him.

While he knew it must be something important she must tell him he decided to gently guide her by her back to the car outside the airport to get back home. He will want to know what has happened to her in Forks when they are back at home in the boarding house.

He has Stefan drive his car with him in the passenger seat and her in the back after they put the bags in the trunk that she brought with her. He will have to ask her what has happened when they get home soon otherwise he will be frustrated if she does not tell him and would have to punish her.

Bella looks at her Dad and Uncle Stefan understanding by both their faces of being worried about her she knows she must tell them what has happened to her while she was in Forks. All the while she feels a pull as they head towards town from one of the houses knowing she is looking out the window to find out who it is and see if she can find him.

She feels a deep pull for this male whoever he is when she finds him she would want to spend time with him once she finds out his name. As she sees a dark haired male with brown eyes wearing a long sleeve black shirt and pants heading with a girl to her car.

She turns back around being jealous of her, to look at her Dad and Uncle Stefan who are driving past the to head down towards the long driveway to home. She knows she cannot wait to get a good night's sleep tonight even if she has to explain to her Dad because he will know if she lies to him either way.

They arrive home turning off the car and getting out with her having help with her bags. She walks towards the front door followed by her Dad and Uncle who are helping her by carrying them for her. 

She knows she should tell them what happened but is too nervous to explain to them about what has happened to her while she was in town for fear that her Dad will punish her.Either way she is not looking forward to telling them both anything about what has happen to her while she was away in Forks.

 

Damon decided to set her bags by her door upstairs in her bedroom then using vampire speed rushes downstairs to find out what has happened to his daughter while she was away. He knows it must be something important that she is not tell him at this moment right now.

He understood that he will have to punish her if he finds out she was in trouble and did not call him or Stefan if it was that problem that happened to her. He just has to know what has happeend to make her upset and sad with a frown on her face and now a nervous look.

“Do you have something to tell me Piccola that is bothering you I need to know about it. If someone has bothered you or hurt you please tell me I am worried about you.” he said to her.

“Um, no Dad why would you say that!” she said to him.

“Okay, I know now that you are hiding something Isabella Maria Salvatore tell me now or you will be punished.” he said to her.

“Fine I will tell you but you are not going to like it.” she said to him.

“Alright what is the problem?” he said.

“Well, while I was in Forks I met these other sets of vampires who have ice cold skin and were hard as a rock. There was one boy who is interested in me even if I liked the one who is taken. We dated for a while since I realized the one that was taken is my mate but he does not know it yet himself. And well, the one boy broke up with me by calling me his pet and toy after saying I was a distraction for him.” She said to her Dad.

“You Have Been In Contact with Cold Ones. Did I not Tell you That They Are Dangerous And You Should Not Be Around Them. You Will Be Punished Come Here.” he exploded in anger at her.

Bella knew she has to be spanked now for getting involved with cold ones even if it was not her fault that her mate is Jasper Whitlock. She walks towards her Dad as he sits on the couch, he grabs her hand pulling her across his lap to give her a spanking.

“Count to ten Isabella!” He said to his daughter.

She feels him raise his hand down towards her. Feeling a smack on her but. She counts out loud.

Smack “One.”

Smack “Two.”

Smack “Three 

Smack “Four.”

Smack “Five”

Squirming around on his lap feeling pain from being spanked by his hand. She hears her Dad raise his voice and said, “Stay Still Isabella or you will get more.”

 

Sighing she said again. While feeling pain on her but.

Smack “Six”

Smack “Seven”

Smack “Eight”

Wincing in pain hoping this will end she counts the last two numbers.

Smack “Nine.”

Feeling her Dad land his hand one more time on her but she said “Ten.”

He sits her up on his lap he said, “Now have you learned your lesson Picola.”

“Yes Daddy I have.” she said to him.

“Okay good, now tell me who are the names of these vampires and who is the name of the one your interested in who is taken.” he said to her.

“The Cullens Dad, Edward Cullen the youngest was my boyfriend who emotionally abused me along with trying to control me and having his sister Alice do it to me too. And Jasper Whitlock is the one who is taken who is my mate Dad.” She said to him.

“Alright just so you know Picola I will destroy these Cullens who have hurt you.” he said to her.

“I understand Daddy and I will not hold it against you. She said to him.

She looks towards her Uncle Stefan who agrees on what her Dad said. She knows he will help her Dad with destroying them as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her break up with Edward in the forest Bella wants to go back home to her Father Damon and Uncle Stefan. Knowing she has two mates in Jasper Whitlock, and later Jeremy Gilbert. She wonders what she is going to do when her Father finds out about them and is being overprotective of her will he let her be with them despite her past coming back for her or not...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 7

Bella decided to ask her dad and Uncle Stefan about the boy she has seen outside heading to the car with a girl with long straight brown hair. 

“Daddy I was wondering when we passed town who is the boy with the short dark brown hair in black heading to a car with a tanned girl with straight brown hair?” she said to him.

“Damon looks at his daughter and sighed knowing who it is and dreading the outcome of what can happen if this boy is her mate too.

“That was Jeremy Gilbert and if you looked closely enough Elena who looks exactly like your mother Katherine Picola. Who she is also Stefan's girlfriend.” he said to her.

“Okay well I feel something close to a pull and was jealous because I did not know who she is and why she was with him.” she said to him.

“Well now you do baby girl.” he said to her.

He notices his daughter's skin is turning even more pale he wonders if she has fed the past few weeks. He knew he should ask her to see if she had and if not get her some blood bags from the basement for her.

“Picola have you fed in a while you looked like you have been drained and I was wondering if you have kept up with feeding and drinking blood.” he said to her.

“Um, not much Daddy, I was trying to heal like what a human does so no not really only once in a while.” she said to him.

“Isabella Maria Salvatore you know you need to feed to keep up your strength. I am disappointed that you didn't and angry at you but I will rush downstairs to see if we have human blood bags left to give you and I want to make sure you drink them.” he said to her.

“Alright Daddy.” she said to him.

She watches her Dad quickly rush downstairs and coming back up vampire speed with six blood bags of human blood to give her. She sees him handing them to her one by one as she quickly drains each one while he is watching her noticing her skin is turning back to its original color.

After that she rushed to throw the bags away in the trash inside the kitchen then came back into the living room to spend time with her Dad and Uncle Stefan for a while. She feels pain from the bond she has with Jasper. Yet another mate bond towards this Jeremy Gilbert who she hopes to get closer to and get to know him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her break up with Edward in the forest Bella wants to go back home to her Father Damon and Uncle Stefan. Knowing she has two mates in Jasper Whitlock, and later Jeremy Gilbert. She wonders what she is going to do when her Father finds out about them and is being overprotective of her will he let her be with them despite her past coming back for her or not...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 8

 

Damon takes his daughter up to her bedroom, knowing he will have her see their friends tomorrow. He hopes when she does get to know Jeremy. He will not be worrying about her too much about her being in a relationship and doing drugs with the Gilbert boy. 

 

Though he feels sad for his daughter being without her mate Jasper. He knew he will have to track him down and have him be brought here to make his daughter happy. 

 

Meanwhile in Alaska at the Cullens home...

 

Jasper is feeling the strain from all the emotions and is waiting for his chance to leave and get away from the manipulative pixie that used to be his wife. He knows since the divorce that he has been miserable and feels a pull toward somewhere in Virginia that he hopes to follow. 

 

He thought of Bella and how much he misses her. Realizing the deep pull he feels is for her. He knows he will do anything for Bella even seeing her again if she is somewhere in Virginia. He is willing to follow the pull he feels in order to find her and be with her there.

 

He knew he has to follow it hoping no one will stop him from getting to where Bella is in Virginia and figuring out where she is once he arrives there. He knows he has a lot to explain to her about her being his mate and if she will have him in her life.

 

Back in Mystic Falls at the boarding house...

 

Bella wakes up from sleep feeling the pull to Jasper becoming deeper like he is coming to see her and knows he is going to find her here. She smiles feeling happy that she gets to see him and possibly tell him she is his mate and that not only is she his but also Jeremy's as well.

 

She wants to understand how much she feels from the pull she has to Jasper and Jeremy both with having to be together with the two of them. She hopes both can get along with each other for her sake and not argue with each other. Her dad will handle them and not let them see her at all when she does sees Jasper and meets Jeremy in person.

 

She understood from how deep the pull is that Jasper is going to find her. She knows she should tell her dad and uncle that he is coming. To make sure they do not worry and attack him if he appears before her.

 

When she knew she can’t wait to have Jasper here with her and also to meet Jeremy. To have him in her life. She feels she can do what she can to be together with him and have him in her life along with Jasper.

 

She quickly gets dressed and heads out of her bedroom to go downstairs and see what her dad and uncle are doing right now. She wants to know more about Jeremy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her break up with Edward in the forest Bella wants to go back home to her Father Damon and Uncle Stefan. Knowing she has two mates in Jasper Whitlock, and later Jeremy Gilbert. She wonders what she is going to do when her Father finds out about them and is being overprotective of her will he let her be with them despite her past coming back for her or not...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 9

 

Isabella goes downstairs looking for her dad and uncle to talk to them about Jasper coming here to find her. She hopes they will be okay with him being a cold one. She hopes to meet Jeremy soon also.

 

She knew she will do what she can to make that happen for her to be with both of them. Hoping her dad and uncle are okay with the concept of her being with two guys. 

 

Since it did not pan out well for both of them when they were with her mother Katherine before she was born. She would want to change things up once Jasper gets here and after she meets Jeremy in person for her and both to do something together.

 

Meanwhile downstairs in the Salvatore Boarding house inside the Kitchen...

 

Damon is cooking breakfast for his daughter hearing her footsteps coming toward him. He wonders what has her excited all of a sudden. He hopes that it’s from her mate Jasper and not leaving her in pain or feeling depressed again.

 

He would want to meet this Major that is his daughter's mate as well have her meet Jeremy. He hopes the two men do not tare into each other over his daughter. He knew if they do he will become unglued and he will not allow either one to see her. 

 

He knows he will do things the right way to make sure his daughter does not have to choose between them. He will want something good to happen for his daughter even if the relationship is different from what him and his brother had with her mother. He hears her coming up behind him.

 

“Cooking breakfast for you Picola hold on for a while until it’s done all right. Sit down at the table until than.”

 

“Okay daddy I will.” She said to him.

 

He smiles after hearing the term she called him. He loves to hear her call him that. It’s been years. Since she was a little girl. 

 

Isabella wonders where her uncle Stefan is she decided to ask him. “Where is uncle Stefan, daddy? He is not here with you in the kitchen.”

 

“He already left to be with Elena at school Picola. Which you are going to go to soon. After I enroll you tomorrow.” He said to her. 

 

He finished making the food and put it on two plates. One for her and one him to eat together at the table. He hands her the plate before grabbing his. He goes to sit down across from her to eat his own while thinking of what to say to her.

 

He wants to know what has her all excited this morning and if it has to do with the bond she feels from either of her mates. He looks at her as he is eating his food.

 

“So what has you all excited Picola. This morning when you came down here.”

 

“Oh I’m excited because Jasper has opened his bond deeper to me and is coming here to try to find me daddy which makes me happy. Now if I can meet this Jeremy in person and spend time with him while waiting for Jasper. Maybe the two of them will get along with each other for me what do you think?” She said to her dad. 

 

“Well what I think. You should wait for this Jasper to come here and have him meet me and your uncle Stefan before he tries anything with you or fights with Jeremy. Also I would like it when you do meet Jeremy considering I do not trust him is to have him meet with me first before you date either one of them or both Picola.” He said to her. 

 

“Okay I will. You can trust me on that.” She said to him. 

 

“That is all I ask of you my little Picola.” He said to her. 

 

After that they finished eating their breakfast and talked to each other while she does the dishes. She would want to see when Jasper gets here if he will recognize her and see where she is and follow her scent when he does find her and if Jeremy will even like her after he first meets her in person.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her break up with Edward in the forest Bella wants to go back home to her Father Damon and Uncle Stefan. Knowing she has two mates in Jasper Whitlock, and later Jeremy Gilbert. She wonders what she is going to do when her Father finds out about them and is being overprotective of her will he let her be with them despite her past coming back for her or not...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 10

 

While on the road heading to Virginia Jasper feels a pull that Bella is in somewhere in Mystic Falls. He will he do anything to make sure she will be with him after he convinces her that she is his mate. 

 

He knows that she is his mate yet he will do anything to make sure that no harm comes to her. He feels something is going to happen the closer he gets to Mystic Falls to find out where she is and go to her.

 

He would do anything for her to make sure she is his and will stay by his side. He loves her and cares about her while knowing that she is his mate. He sees the sign out of the corner of his eyes saying ‘Welcome to Mystic Falls’. He smirks knowing now he can follow the pull to find her and figure out where she is at in this town.

 

When he feels the pull leading him past town and into the outskirts going down this long dirt road of a driveway through the trees on both sides. He notices a huge old manor and feels the pull lesson. He feels she must be in there he gets out of his truck and closes the door. Walking up to the front door to knock.

 

Inside the Salvatore boarding house...

 

Bella senses Jasper is outside she smiles knowing he is here for her. When she goes to get up to answer the door she sees her father at the door before her opening the door to see who it is on the other side.

 

She hears her dad say to Jasper when she sees him looking at her.

 

“So you are my daughter Isabella's mate I take it.”

 

Jasper looks at the man with short dark hair and blue eyes with pale skin in his late twenties and black clothes. He wonders why he is Bella’s father. When last time he checked he thought Charlie Swan was. He looks at this man with confidence.

 

“Yes, my name is Major Jasper Whitlock sir and I am Isabella Swan's mate.”

 

“You mean Isabella Salvatore.” Her father said to him. 

 

“Okay Isabella Salvatore than.” Jasper said to him. 

 

“All right Jasper you may come in to spend time with her but I will be keeping my eyes on you.” Damon said to him. 

 

“That’s fine what is your name if you don't mind me asking.” Jasper said to him. 

 

“Damon Salvatore father to Isabella Salvatore and one of the owners to the Salvatore Boarding House.” Damon said to him. 

 

Jasper walks past him. “Nice to meet you Damon.”

 

“Nice to meet you too.” Damon said to him. 

 

Jasper walks toward Bella holding out his hand to have her take it into his. Finding some way to touch her and keep her close to him. He knows he will do anything for her to have her with him. He knew she feels the pull toward him when he sees that she is moving herself close to him.

 

Bella feels she is halfway complete with having Jasper near her. She hopes she can tell him that he is her mate. Also she wants to tell him that she has another mate named Jeremy Gilbert. She hopes he and Jeremy can get along together for her. While having him understand that she, him, and Jeremy are mates together.

 

Damon all the while is watching them interact with each other and is feeling sick to his stomach by the display. He sees his daughter is acting with one of her mates. He would do anything for his daughter just as long as there is no sex underneath his roof.

 

He would want to get to know Jasper and find out how he became a cold one type of vampire. He also wants to see if Bonnie can have a spell done to make Jasper like him, his daughter and brother. A traditional vampire. He hopes if he is an traditional vampire that things can happen for his daughter with both her mates being vampires when the time comes to turn Jeremy which will be his daughter's choice.

 

He will do what it takes to make sure no sex happens between his daughter Isabella and her two mates while she is living underneath the same roof him and his brother live in the same house. He knows he should have his daughter Isabella introduce Jasper to her uncle Stefan when he comes back.

 

Even if, he does not care much of cold ones. Other than killing them if they harm his daughter at all. Including Edward and that Pixie-bitch who is Jasper's wife. He will do anything to protect his little Picola while she is living with him and his little brother.

 

He will do what he can to make sure no harm comes to her at all from any cold ones even though he has to fight that redheaded cold bitch. Who is after her as well. He wants to do everything he can to protect her. Even ask for his little brother's help along with their friends to help him.

 

When he hears the front door opening and hears his brother Stefan's voice call out. “We’re home Damon.”

 

“Hey Stefan come in here and meet your niece's mate. He just arrived in Mystic Falls.” Damon calls out to him. 

 

“Okay Damon.” Stefan said as he walks into the main part of the house noticing the honey blonde haired male in cowboy attire sitting together in a cozy position with his niece. 

 

“So I guess that truck outside on our driveway belongs to him Damon.” He said to his older brother. 

 

“Yes Saint Stefan it is.” Damon says to him. 

 

“Let me guess this is Jasper Whitlock.” He said to him. 

 

Jasper turns from spending time with Bella to look at the newcomer who said his name. 

 

He pulls his hand from holding Isabella to hold it out to shake with Bella's uncle. 

 

“Names Major Jasper Whitlock.”

 

“Nice to meet you Major. I’m Stefan Salvatore little brother to Damon Salvatore and uncle to Bella.” He said to him while shaking his hand. 

 

“Well, it’s nice to meet another of Bella's family than.” Jasper said to him. 

 

“Great. Well this is all nice and good. Why don't we get to know Jasper while he is in our house with my daughter Stefan.” Damon said to him. 

 

“Fine we can do that Damon.” Stefan said to his older brother. 

 

“Since you both want to know my history I will tell you and Bella since you guys seem interested in me. I hope I get to spend more time with her while I’m here.” Jasper said to them. 

 

He told them how he was the youngest Major in the Texas Calvary. After evacuating woman and children he came upon three females who he thought he left behind. Turns out one of them was interested in him a woman named Maria who became his sire. He became a Major in her war and never lost a fight while destroying newborns after their first year by her orders. How he let his progeny Peter and Charlotte escape from the camp and how they came back for him. How he found Alice and realized that he and her are just companions and were never mates but yet she manipulated him. How he realized that Isabella is his mate and how he came to find her and be with her here. How he divorced Alice with her being with Edward now.

 

After he told them all of that, Bella reaches up to give him a kiss from feeling the pain of what he went through to get here to be with her. When she realizes he is single again she is happy until she hears two coughs from the kiss becoming intense between her and Jasper.

 

She pulls away from him while still holding his hand to look at her dad and her uncle who have frowns on their faces. She hears her dad say to her and Jasper.

 

“Not that the PDA is all around fine but I do not want to see it and if you have sex with her Jasper I do not want to hear about it ever.”

 

“Okay trust me I am respectful of Bella. I will go at the pace she will want me to be at with her.” Jasper said to Damon and Stefan. 

 

“Good. I’m glad. Let's head on to the Mystic Grill and grab some drinks and you can enroll in school with my daughter. She is starting school tomorrow morning Major.” Damon said to him. 

 

“All right I guess I can.” Jasper said to him. 

 

“Thanks for your vote of confidence daddy trust me nothing bad will happen between me and Jasper. I have some news to tell him as well alone.” She said to him. 

 

“Well said Picola.” Damon said to his daughter .

 

Damon, Stefan, with Jasper and Bella are ready to head out into town. Jasper will soon hear that he is not the only one that will get to be mated to Bella but the Gilbert boy as well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her break up with Edward in the forest Bella wants to go back home to her Father Damon and Uncle Stefan. Knowing she has two mates in Jasper Whitlock, and later Jeremy Gilbert. She wonders what she is going to do when her Father finds out about them and is being overprotective of her will he let her be with them despite her past coming back for her or not...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 11

 

After they arrive at the Mystic Grill, Damon, Stefan, with Jasper and Bella get out of the car to walk inside the place and join the gang. Damon wanted to introduce his daughter and Jasper to the gang especially to Elena who is Stefan's girlfriend and see what she thinks about her.

He knew he loves to get a rise out of Elena to see when her true colors will show like her ancestor Katherine. He knows he does not want to deal with Isabella's mother at all since he was the one who raised their daughter when Stefan was going through his ripper phase and keeping her away from him during those times.

He will do anything to make sure his daughter stays safe from harm if any danger comes for her that is. He would want to make sure she is protected at all cost to not have any bad things happen to her at all anymore especially from her conniving mother Katherine if she appears in their lives again.

He notices Elena turning to look at him with a glare and showing a hatred look towards his daughter causing Stefan to give her a stern look. He wonders what she has against him that brings hate towards him from her he hopes to find out tonight.

Damon decides to introduce his daughter as Isabella Swan before revealing her name, he said, “Barbie, Witchy, Wolf, Boy, Barbie's boy toy, hunter Jr, I would like you guys to meet Isabella Swan and Jasper Whitlock.”

He sees Elena with a frown and angry look towards him hearing her say, “Really Damon someone you can string along and let me guess her boy toy who did not find out you were with her how low can you be Damon.”

“For one instant the moment you opened your mouth, Elena. You just put a foot in there and let me tell with the insult to myself and not only my daughter Isabella Salvatore if you must know but this is Jasper Whitlock who is not her boy toy and she is not a girl i'm stringing along. Get a grip on yourself and your jealousy you starting to sound like your ancestor.” he angrily said to her while looking at her 

He sees her turn to Stefan and hear her say, “You really going to let him talk to me like that Stefan.”

 

“Stop it Elena you need to cool down and controll yourself. She is my niece and you need to respect her and who she is with.” he said to her 

Jasper felt bad vibes coming off of the girl he knows she is no good or at least needs to change her ways the way she talked to his mate Isabella is wrong. He started to send out calming vibes to everyone at the table while he grabs a chair and bring his mate Isabella onto his lap. 

He notices Damon keeping an eye on him while he smirked he feels mischievous and angry vibes coming off of him. He sees him turn back to look at Elena and her friends, and Stefan feeling frustrated and annoyed by his girlfriend Elena about what she said to Bella.

He knows he will be watching out on her and her friend next to her wondering who she is for she is feeling bad vibes coming off of her as well. He will do anything to protect Isabella's family including Isabella while trying not to expose himself as a vampire.

He watches as Elena looks at Bella while he hears her ask, “So who is your mother Isabella.”

Bella looks towards her Dad seeing him nod his head while trying to controll her anger at Elena she said, “My mother is Katherine Peirce, Elena.”

“Oh so you are going to cause trouble in this town as well than just like your mother.” Elena said to her 

She became frustrated with the human girl who is a clone of her Mother. Sensing and feeling Jasper sending her calming vibes she let's out a breath and decided to speak, “I'm not a troublemaker nor am I going to cause trouble in this town. I am nothing like my mother Elena.”

She sees Jasper out of the corner of her eyes while feeling his arms tighten around her to give her comfort glaring at Elena. She notices the boy similar to Elena giving her and Jasper a curious look she wonders if this is Jeremy Gilbert or as her Father introduced him as Hunter Jr. 

She notices him turning from looking at her and Jasper to Elena and giving her a glare for the insults said towards her and Jasper.

Bella hopes Elena will change her ways and not cause anymore trouble for her anytime soon. She will do anything to protect her family that is around her including her mates Jasper and Jeremy.

Damon decides to introduce the others he said, “Since everything is cooled down hopefully you all can introduce yourselfs with your names towards my daughter.”

Bonnie held out her hand wanting to see into her mind, and hoping for Bella to take it, she said, “I'm Bonnie Bennet Elena's best friend and a witch in this town.”

Bella takes her hand knowing like all witches she will not find anything there for her to use against her. She sees Bonnie frown while trying to read her than sighed and let go of her hand causing Bella to smirk wearing the same one her Father has on his face.

She sees Bonnie looking towards Elena and shaking her head no. She turns to look at the others who she hears one of them introduce themselves and others, “I'm Tyler Lockwood, this is Caroline Forbes, Matt Donovan and Jeremy Gilbert. Its nice to meet you Bella.”

“Nice to meet you guys too.” she said to him 

She turns to see her Father smirking at her with happiness in his eyes she smiles at him. She knows she cares about him, her Uncle Stefan, Jasper, and Jeremy once she gets to know him.

She notices Jeremy kept giving her and Jasper curious looks she wonders if he feels the pull towards her just as much as Jasper does. Knowing she has them both as her mates and hopes Jasper will agree to get to know him and have him spend time with her as much as she spending time with them both.

Jasper sensing curiousness off of the boy known as Jeremy Gilbert wonders why that is. He knows he should ask him about it being polite and all and figure out if he seems attracted to his mate Isabella.

He wonders if he has a connection with his mate Isabella. He will have to ask him, though he feels Isabella has truth she needs to tell him about that he needs to hear from her.

He will need to do what is right to get the truth from his mate Isabella and find out what she really knows for he also feels some guilt from her as well. He feels once she tells him that he can understand how she feels about him and what she feels for this human boy Jeremy.

Yet, he will do what it takes to make sure that his mate Isabella is happy in her life with him and her family. He sees her turn to him and then to Jeremy she said, “Can I talk to you Jeremy and you too Jasper in private.”

Jasper let her up from his lap and Jeremy stood up from his chair at the table moving back to walk with her and Jasper to another part of the restaurant to talk privately. Both boys wonder what she has to say to them and find out what it is that is bothering her about the truth that she has to speak to them about it.

She noticed once their alone even if her Father and Uncle could hear her from here she knew she has to tell them both that him and Jeremy are her mates. She opens her mouth to speak, “Jasper, and Jeremy I just want to tell you both that you are my mates. Both of you are I will not have to choose between the both of you because I can keep you both by my side.”

“Alright Darlin that is fine.” Jasper said to her 

“Okay Bella.” Jeremy said to her 

“I'm glad you both agree.” she said to them 

Grabbing their hands in both of hers she walks them back over to the gang seeing her Father smirk at her and the boys and her Uncle Stefan giving her a look of understanding. She knows nothing bad can happen to her with her mates and her Father and Uncle Stefan around her to protect her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her break up with Edward in the forest Bella wants to go back home to her Father Damon and Uncle Stefan. Knowing she has two mates in Jasper Whitlock, and later Jeremy Gilbert. She wonders what she is going to do when her Father finds out about them and is being overprotective of her will he let her be with them despite her past coming back for her or not...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 12

Damon notices his daughter coming back to the table to sit at with both her mates. He smirks seeing Jeremy pull a chair to sit next to Jasper who had his daughter Isabella back on his lap.

He watches as both boys hold her hands while having love in their eyes for her. He knows they will do right by her and would not want anything bad to happen to his daughter. 

He will do whatever it takes to make sure that his daughter is safe from harm inclouding being safe from her Mother if she is still up to her evil ways. He knows to keep her away from her ex-boyfriend the Cullen boy and the other Cullens who he blames for her being upset.

He doesn't want any cold ones around her yet he will have to find a way to have Jasper turned into a vampire like him. He will do anything to make sure that happens so that when its time for Jeremy to turn he will be like him and his son in law Jasper.

He understood that both boys will want to be in his daughter's life more than he can count for. He wants to make sure that nothing bad has to happen for her especially from her Mother or anyone else her Mother knows about.

He looks at his daughter who smiles at him. He smirked back at her and the boys he said, “Its nice to see my daughter with her two mates being with her.”

Jasper looks at him wondering how he knew that he said, “How did you know she will have two mates Damon.”

“I knew because she told me before you arrived and realized she was your mate. Her and me talked about it and she told me and Stefan about you and Jeremy being her mates.” he said to him 

“Okay than.” Jeremy said to him 

“Glad you agree hunter Jr.” Damon said to him 

“Alright, this is fine and all but can we talk about something else than Daddy.” Isabella said to her Dad 

“Yes, we can baby girl.” he said to her 

“Are you a vampire Damon.” Jasper said to him 

“Yes, I am a traditional vampire that you see in movies and read in books. My daughter Isabella and my little brother Stefan, besides Caroline and Katherine Isabella's mother are one too.” he said to him 

“Ok than you must have understood what she said to us from so far away in another part of the Grill Damon.” Jeremy said to him 

“Yes I did.” he said to him 

“Alright enough of this, let's talk about something that can make us happy.” Caroline said to them 

“That's fine what would you have us talk about Barbie.” Damon said to her 

“How about what are we going to do if someone from Elena's past shows up and wants to harm her.” she said to him 

“How about not worrying about Elena right now and more about my daughter and her past. Because certainly with Elena's behavior earlier I will rather deal with someone from my daughter's past than hers.” he said to her 

“Fair enough Damon.” Bonnie said to him 

“How about we find out more about your daughter's past Damon when we are not in a public place like back at the boarding house.” Tyler said to him 

“I agree. About us not talking about my niece's past in public Damon.” Stefan said to him 

“Fine, than let's head out Jeremy will ride with Stefan, my daughter Isabella and Jasper in my car. While the rest of you can follow us in yours and will meet you back at our home sounds fair.” Damon said to Tyler 

“Yes, it does Damon.” Tyler said to him 

“Let's go.” He said to everyone at the table

Damon hopes Elena does not cause trouble at their home inside the boarding house. He will not want to deal with anymore of her problems at all and focus more on dealing with his daughter Isabella's past and how to protect her from cold ones.

Stefan looks at his big brother Damon while following behind him, Jasper, hi niece Isabella and Jeremy who are walking together holding her hands heading outside to the car. He hopes his girlfriend does not cause any trouble or disrespect towards his niece anymore while she is at the boarding house.

He will do anything to make sure that Isabella is safe from harm and that no harm comes to her at all while she is under his and Damon's watch. He will have to fight her ex-boyfriend and any of his family who will want to harm her if they come back for her.

When he thought in his mind, about what his niece Isabella has gone through with the cold ones in the past when she was away from them. He wonders what is going to happen if her past catches up with her knows him and his brother with her two mates are going to protect her if he has a say in it.

If they try to harm her in any way he will go into his ripper phase and destroy the cold ones if they come back for her and she is in danger from them. He understands the one exception to that one is the Major who will protect Isabella who is his mate along with Jeremy, him and Damon.

He thinks if Damon has a plan he will have Bonnie if she is away from Elena's influence He wants her to do a spell to turn Jasper human and then he can become a traditional vampire like him and his older brother Damon.

He will do anything to make sure his niece is safe and that no harm will come to her including making sure to turn Jeremy as well and make him a vampire when the time is right. If there is a battle they will face he will deal with it when the time comes and make sure he and others win the battle if the cold ones want to fight them.

He gets into passenger side after Damon and the others get into the car heading home. He thinks about what its going to take to convince Jasper to be like them maybe with his niece's influence he will agree.

Isabella notices her Uncle Stefan is in deep thoughts about her past. She knows Jasper knows about some of it but not a lot of it. She will do what is right and tell everyone her past and make sure no harm comes to herself, her mates, or her family she will protect them.

They soon reached home due to her Dad's driving fast in his car and her two mates holding onto her through his sharp turns. She notices her Uncle Stefan glaring at Damon for that then he gets out of the car followed by her dad herself and her two mates Jasper and Jeremy.

She feels anything can happen once the others including Jeremy and Jasper know more about her past. She does not want anything bad to turn around and happen for them in any way she will do what is right to make things happen that can lead to a lot of things that can be good for herself, her two mates, and her family.

She and her family with Jasper and Jeremy enter the boarding house while waiting for the others to show up and appear. She wishes for there to be no fighting involved while she is around and hopes Elena will change her ways and not cause any trouble in her home she shares with her family.

She turns to the living room walking to sit on the couch with her two mates Jasper and Jeremy on either side of her. She notices her Dad and Stefan standing and sitting in a chair by the fireplace waiting for the others to show up and come to their home.

She waits for the right time to ask her Dad about what is on his mind as she sees him smirking at her and her two mates before having a serious look on his face that worried her. She wonders why he has that look on his face and decided to ask him, 

“Daddy why are you looking all serious on your face.” 

“I'm thinking about what is going to happen if any cold ones show up wanting to harm you and if there is enough to do training for us to be ready for a battle to fight in if it happens Picola.” he said to her

“Okay than I hope to be ready along with my two mates Jasper and Jeremy. Speaking of Jasper maybe he can help you train and train us as well since he was in the military longer than you Daddy.” she said to him 

“We shall see Picola.” he said to her 

After he said that, Damon hears two knocks on their front door. He motions for Stefan to answer the door waiting for the others to come in and get the situation to talk about his daughter's past started.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her break up with Edward in the forest Bella wants to go back home to her Father Damon and Uncle Stefan. Knowing she has two mates in Jasper Whitlock, and later Jeremy Gilbert. She wonders what she is going to do when her Father finds out about them and is being overprotective of her will he let her be with them despite her past coming back for her or not...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 13

 

Damon notices the others coming to sit down around him in the living room, as he waits for his daughter to speak about her past. He knows he will help her share the past that eh raised her in after he Mother Katherine dropped her off not wanting to deal with her when she was a baby.

He notices his daughter Isabella begin to speak as he hears her say, 

“My name is Isabella Maria Salvatore, I was born in September 13th 1886 from my mother Katherine Peirce who upon finding out she was pregnant and gave birth to me did not want me and instead set my on my Father and Uncle's doorstep. Who when my Father found out I was his raised me during his vampire years after his brother my Uncle Stefan went through his Ripper phase. He kept me safe during those times to make sure no harm came to me whenever Uncle Stefan was around.”

He understands the way his daughter spoke about her past that she was leading towards some things that caused her pain. He hopes to help her through it and make sure no one will harm her again if he has anything to say about it.

He watches as she has tears in her eyes from the pain that has happened to her in the past as she spoke of past loves and crushes he has that her Father helped her take care of when they hurt her. Damon smirked knowing he killed the ones who have hurt in the past and will do so again in the present if any cold ones appear in Mystic Falls wanting his daughter for themselves.

When he hears her speak of her time in Forks and he sees Jasper one of her mates understanding right then how she felt about him. He smirked knowing his daughter loved the cold one and he sees her turning to look at him with a nod understanding what he will want to do for Jasper to keep him off the seer and mind-reader's radar.

He senses Bonnie looking at Stefan with love and wondering what she can do for him. He thought of that as weird and abnormal but knew she will be better for him than Elena any day of the week.

He will do everything he can to make sure his daughter is safe from harm of any kind including having the protection of a spell. He also thought of having Sherriff Forbes Caroline's Mother who knows about him to protect his daughter from danger in the town.

When he hears his daughter Isabella finish telling of her past, he decided to work out a plan now this evening to help protect his daughter as he addressed the room. 

“Is everyone cool with what I have planned for my daughter to be safe from harm.”

“Sure Damon what is it?” Caroline said to him 

He smirked at her and said, “I was thinking o asking your Mother who knows about us to protect Isabella from anything unusal happening in town what do you think Barbie.” 

“I think its fine. You should do that the more help the more your daughter can be protected.” she said to him 

 

“Good.” he said to her 

“I will help protect our mate Damon.” Jasper said to him 

“Of course I trust you and Jeremy to protect my daughter major.” he said to him 

He sees him nod his head along with Jeremy who agreed since he has weapons training in the past. He knows he can count on both to help protect his daughter and keep her safe from danger of any kind by other cold ones.

He wonders what he will do once Jasper will realize from his plan. When he figures it out that he will be turned into a vampire like him to keep him safe from the other cold ones including his ex-wife the seer and the mind-reader who is hi daughter's ex-boyfriend.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her break up with Edward in the forest Bella wants to go back home to her Father Damon and Uncle Stefan. Knowing she has two mates in Jasper Whitlock, and later Jeremy Gilbert. She wonders what she is going to do when her Father finds out about them and is being overprotective of her will he let her be with them despite her past coming back for her or not...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 14

 

Bella wonders what is on her dad's mind at the moment when she notices him smirking at her as she hears him say to one of her mates, 

“Jasper how would you like to be turned into one of us, to keep you off the seer's and mind-reader's radar.”

“I would love to Damon.” he said to him 

“Good, well if Bonnie is up for it than she can make you human for a night and Bella will give you her blood and I will cause your death for you to be turned to be like us. Where you will have 24 hours to drink human blood from a vein.” he said to him 

“Alright.” Jasper said to him 

he and Jeremy along with their mate Bella see her Dad turn to Bonnie, and say, “Will you agree to do it Bonnie.”

“Yes, Damon I will.” she said to him 

“That's great, Bonnie.” he said to her 

“I am going to get the stuff for the spell as well spell him a ring to wear Damon.” she said to him 

“Okay.” he said to her 

Afterwards he turned to his daughter Isabella with a smirk. He said,

“Are you looking forward to Jasper being turned into one of us Isabella.”

“Yes Daddy I am.” she said to him 

“That's all I need to hear. Now will you be ready to give him your blood to turn him.” he said to her 

“Yes, I will.” she said to him 

“Awesome then let's get to it.” he said to her 

Afterwards Bonnie went home to get things ready for the spell to turn Jasper human and to spell him a ring to wear. She hopes Stefan will be happy for her that she is helping his niece knowing she has feelings for him even if he is with Elena.


End file.
